Zesshi Zestana
Zesshi Zestana was the Lunin Kingdom’s Strongest Warrior until she left it. She became the leader of the Jägers under the orders of the King. She was deeply in love and obsessed with Philip Hendricks. Appearance Zesshi Zestana is a woman with heterochromia, for both her eyes and hair. One side of her hair is silver, while the other half is black. Though she looks like a teenage girl, her appearance has not been changed for a long time. Personality It seemed that Zesshi was bored with everything, as there was no one who can barely stand a chance against her. In spite of that, she was implied to have been a bit hopeful of facing eventual defeat one day by someone stronger than her through combat. In particular, Zesshi wanted it to be that kind of individual who she can potentially mate with if such chances are actually possible regardless of their looks or personality. At the same time, she hardly even bears no emotion of sadness for the death of someone from the same side. According to Gazeff Stronoff, Zesshi’s attitude was similar to asking about something unrelated to her. For him, this type of attitude fit right in with the style of Zesshi. Due to the circumstances of her birth, she seems to be ashamed of her elven heritage and would constantly hide her ears. Zesshi didn’t like it when others such as Lubbock and Kyoko Sakura would stare at her elf ears. Nevertheless, she is hardly filled with neither curiosity or joy on any specific subject until mentioning a potential candidate of doing battle with. It was the urge to fight is what spurred her to have such blood-lust emotions excitingly. Though she is very strong, she would never go out of her way to call someone “weak” or bully anyone for ''being ''weak. She has said that she enjoys training people to become strong, being optimistic that they will one day be able to defeat her. She is eager to help anyone who is in need of it. Archer has commented that someone like her shouldn’t be working with the likes of the King. History Chronology Parasyte Invasion Arc A Scream From 400 Years Ago Arc The Swords of Darkness Arc The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc Final Arc Powers & Abilities Trivia *Her first Epithet means “End of Death, End of Life”. *Since most people in the capital don’t know what heterochromia is, they suspected that all of her power was because of her different colored eyes. *She was mistaken as a God by most people that saw her engage in combat. *She has a small book that she uses to write stories about her and Maon. She would originally use it to gain advice from people on how to make him fall in love with her. *Her hobby was hunting Demons. *Zesshi is the second strongest non-God character in the Re:Hero-verse, only second to Philip. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Half-Humans Category:Females Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Antagonists Category:Z+